


Good or Bad

by scratchandspellman (itsmeash)



Series: Nabrina Drabbles [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/scratchandspellman
Summary: People often wonder if they're good or bad; Sabrina is people.





	Good or Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last Nabrina drabble this go around. Hopefully it won't be long before I finish my other requests and can open them back up to write more.
> 
> requested by liz-gayllen and anon on tumblr 10. "Do you think we're bad people?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"Do you think we're bad people?"_

"Define bad people?" Nick asks, rolling over and supporting his head on his hand as he stares at her.

Sabrina turns her head to look back at him. "Bad as in we've gone too far and will never be able to come back to better and lighter days."

"Hmm... that's actually a good question," Nick muses. "I've never thought of that, to be honest."

"It just now came to me, too."

"I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"How so?"

"Do you feel like you're a bad person on the inside?"

Sabrina thinks his question over for some time before answering, "I mean, I've done bad things but I don't have any regrets that eat me from the inside." Then as an afterthought she adds, "I've always apologized to people I hurt."

"I think you've answered your own question," Nick says. "People who are actually bad from what I know don't usually ever apologize or admit they've done something bad. But you have a conscience and that makes you not a bad person."

"I like how that sounds," Sabrina says, rolling over and snuggling up to Nick. "Thank you."

"Anytime, babe," Nick replies, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
